Tara
Tara is the Jinn's queen and the life of the forest. She appears in the movie Epic and its fangame prequel The Rot. She also appears as a recurring character in Epic: The Series. Personality: Tara is very determined to serve her people well and will do anything to protect the forest and its inhabitants, even if it means risking her life. Tara is also very graceful, even in the midst of battle. As Queen, she has the power to control parts of trees, such as roots and branches, with her actions and mind. When she walks on water, it is shown that leaves and the small lily pads have a tendency to move towards her feet. Tara has a great fondness for Ronin, the commander of the troops, which may even be love. Ronin, though more hesitant to show any true feelings, is clearly interested in Tara as well. Tara also displayed a very close interest in one of her subjects, a child with hair of flowers, whom is later chosen to be the new queen. Tara is loving and caring when it comes to people in need. Role: When first seen, Tara was due to choose her successor; a pod that would bloom in Moonhaven on the day the Summer Solstice and Full Moon combined which only occurs every 100 years. She was determined to go ahead, despite Ronin's warnings. Unfortunately, she came under attack from the Boggans at the ceremony and had to escape while the Leafmen security forces slowed the enemy down. Although rescued by Ronin, she was shot by Mandrake and fell through the forest canopy. It was there her dying form was found by Mary Katherine Bomba. Tara assigned Mary the duty of protecting the pod and used her remaining power to shrink the girl down to their level. Regrettably, she died shortly after but her soul was preserved in the pod. Physical Appearance: Queen Tara was known for her physical beauty in the forest. She has a tall height (being slightly shorter than Ronin) and is dark skinned. She has dark brown eyes and dark brown hair that she wears in a nest-shaped braided hairstyle with a sideways pointed ponytail. She notable wears a ruffled green colored gown that fades to a white, which makes it resemble petals on a flower. The top of her dress has a cut out just before her cleavage. In Epic 2: She reappears a spirit. In the film, she wears a white flowing gown (that slightly resembles her green gown) and wears a flower crown with her hair down. Powers and Abilities: ◾Chlorokinesis - As the queen of the forest, she can control and manipulate the growth and movement of plants. For example, she was seen moving the lily-pads in the stream so she could walk on them while she was escaping the Boggans. She can also regrow plants killed by Mandrake's potion. Relationships: Queen Tara has been friends with Ronin, and they are love interests. Also she is friends with Grub and Mub. Trivia *Tara is arguably the first non-human character to speak to Mary Katherine. However, her speech was immensely garbled and was probably pre-rehearsed. *Tara plays to the stereotype of heroic factions in fantasy having queens that can harness good things; in this case nature. Mandrake is the reverse of this. *She is voiced by notable musician Beyoncé, who also released a single called 'Rise Up' to tie in with the film. It can be heard in the end credits. Category:Characters Category:Jinn Category:Female Characters Category:Epic the Movie Characters Category:Epic: The Series Characters Category:The Rot Characters Category:Adult People Category:Mothers Category:Leafmen Category:Humans